five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Monet
Introduction Monet is a character oda eiichiro's One Piece Manga, Monet was a scout and assistant for Caesar Clown and his underlings in the research facility on Punk Hazard. She had her original human arms and legs replaced with bird limbs, giving her an appearance resembling a harpy. She was, in truth, a member and officer of the Donquixote Pirates and was sent as a deep cover agent by Doflamingo. Due to her mission and actions, she could be regarded as the tertiary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. She was also the older sister of Sugar, She serves as one the Primary antagonists in the Battle in the Dark. arc. Personality History (One Piece Manga) Before meeting Donquixote Doflamingo, Monet and younger sister Sugar lived in a terrible environment until they were saved by the latter when she was 17 years old and her sister 9 years old. They decided to give up their former lives for the Donquixote Family and the sisters were given their Devil Fruits. On one of her earliest missions she was sent to Dressrosa to spy of the Current royal family the Riku Family were she work as a palace maid. During the takeover, Monet captured Viola and opened the gates to the royal palace, allowing the officers of the Donquixote Pirates to invade. Some time later she was sent to keep a eye on Caesar Clown on Punk Hazard. Monet was present when the children first arrived on Punk Hazard and when Caesar deceived them about their treatment for a supposedly fatal disease. During the time she acted like a mother figure to the children and gave them NHC10 candy as rewards. Some point later she had her limps replaced with bird parts by Trafalgar D. Water Law. Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign 'Battle in the Dark Arc' Nirvana Arc Relationships 'Donquixote Pirates' Monet is loyal to the crew as she was willing to go the most risky missions and long terms for them. 'Collation' 'Nirvana Guard' 'Erik' Monet has a respectable relationship with Erik mainly because he is the Leader of their group, But she seems to also enjoy his sadistic nature, She is wiling to follow his commands such as when he order her to sneak attack Soifon's Subdivision. She also did not attack until she given orders showing she respects his command. She also seems to be attracted to him as she flirted with him before the battle of Nirvana though she could've have just being playful with latter. 'Asuma Sarotobi' Monet seems to enjoy making fun that he is under the Control of Lord Konton and is forced to fight against his will against his comrades. When Asuma threated to kill her as soon as he broke from his control she merely brushed it a side and giggled didn't think he would be strong enough anyway. 'Driscoll Berci' Monet has a strong dislike for Driscoll and he vise versa, thinking that he is an idiot and nothing but a simple minded brute, And showed displeasure in being partnered during the stealth attack on Nirvana, She also showed great annoyance when he criticized her devil fruit powers saying its how you use the devil fruit powers. They do have the same level of arrogance when it came fighting Kankuro though. This hatred for each other has continued as the mock each other past failures, Driscoll mocked Monet for being defeated by Kankuro and she mocked him for getting poisoned by the latter. 'Alliance' 'Soifon' 'Kankuro' Monet encountered Kankuro with his Subdivision found Nirvana. At first she their didn't seriously calling him boy and taunting them throughout their entire fight Powers and Abilities As a member of one of the Warlord's crew, the Donquixote Pirates and as one of the four chosen to be assigned as one of the Nirvana Guard, Monet is a strong fighter. As shown, with her Devil Fruit, she and her team were able to pressure Soifon's Stealth Subdivision and kill over half of them. Due her having her body parts particularly her four limps replaced with bird wings and legs, Monet has been given the ability to fly. During her first life she was able to hold her own against Monkey D. Luffy, and was able to clash Roronoa Zoro and Tashagi before defeated by the latter. During the war she was nearly able ambush Soifon's Stealth Unit and fight on par with Kankuro one of the Sand Siblings. Devil Fruit Snow-Snow Fruit Monet ate the Snow-Snow Fruit, a Logia-class Devil Fruit which allowed her to become and control the element of snow. She could produce and manipulate snow, forming solid snow barriers. These barriers are quite hard, making it difficult to destroy them, but she could easily pass through her snow barriers. She also had the ability to make someone fall asleep by hugging them with her icy body which causes their body temperature to lower and leaving them weakened. By covering a room in snow and creating a snowstorm, she could also gain advantage in battle, as she was able to move much faster, and hide in the snow to deliver sneak attacks. She could also trap her enemies in snow and transform herself into a huge snow monster. In this form, her bite was not only strong, but cold enough to freeze and break the afflicted body part. She was also able to use her snow to make sharp objects such as turning her wings into sharp blades that were strong enough to clash with Zoro's swords. She can also change parts of wing into snowballs that hit the ground with tremendous force and create a blizzard to create a smokescreen for a surprise attack. * Snow Storm: '''Monet releases a stream of snow from her lips that quickly surrounds an enemy and traps them within a blizzard. It was used to scatter Soifon's Stealth Subdivision. * '''Snow Sword: '''Monet freezes the feathers on her wings, transforming them into sharpened, solid snow-blades. ** '''Skin Blade * Snow Rabbits: '''Monet swings her wing to release numerous solid hardened snowballs with small rabbit-like ears, whiskers, and eyes. * '''Perpetual Snow: '''Monet completely turns to snow and then proceeds to surround an opponent's body with the snow, weakening and immobilizing them with the severe cold she exudes. While the enemy cannot move, Monet then transforms into a large snow monster with long fangs made of solidified snow, which can easily rip through flesh and bone, although the enemy does not bleed due to the wound freezing from the cold bite. * '''Avalanche * Snow Shuriken * Snow Armor Trivia Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Nirvana Guard Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Resurrected Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Snow Manipulation Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Sister Category:Logia Category:Pirate World